Our Everlasting Love
by xXMasqueradeOfVendettaXx
Summary: "I feel someone here. Someone, who's not really sure of if he's there or rather who he is and that gives off the Illusion that no one is there. I'm sure when you find yourself, Jack, that people will be able to find you too." Jack X OC (May become rated M later on) Spoiler alert if you haven't read past chapter 65 and to where the manga has left off!
1. Chapter 1

**_Prolouge_**

"Hey Oz?"

The green eyes of Oz Vessalius connected to those of Alice's purple ones. He blinked curiously. Currently he, Alice and Gilbert were eating lunch on one of the many balconies belonging to Pandora. "Yes Alice?"

She pointed her fork at his chest. "That locket you're always wearing." That was all she said but he got the hint. She was referring to the locket hiding underneath his shirt. Pulling out said item he revealed a golden locket with the family crest and on the back was written, '**_J+A_'**

Gil studied it. "Your father gave it to you if I remember correctly."

Oz nodded. "It's the only actual thing he's ever given me. It's special to me for that very reason. I've had it ever since I could remember." His hand clenched around it. Than noticing how everyone else responded to his sullen mood, he laughed and smiled brightly. "But it doesn't open."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean it doesn't open?"

Gilbert snorted. "Just like it sounds, it doesn't open. You stupid rabbit."

A blush lightly colored her check and her eyebrow twitched, clearly showing her to be annoyed. "Shut up Seaweed head!"

Oz ignored their argument as he stared at the locket. It was like it was calling for him to open it, not that it was possible. But something possessed him to try and he took it off. He could honestly say he didn't expect it to open because it never did.

_But then something unexpected happened…..it opened with a click._

The small noise caught the attention of the other two occupants of the room, who stopped their arguing. Alice glared at Gil. "Oi! Seaweed head, I thought you said it doesn't open."

"It doesn't..." Gil whispered, staring in shock along with his master. Oz's hands trembled lightly as he completely opened it up. There was a note that he picked up and set down the locket, not even glancing at the rest of the inside, to unfold the note.

He read the content before staring at his golden locket to see two pictures in black and white. On the left there was no doubt in his mind it was Jack. On the right there was a woman, with curly waist length hair and quite honestly pretty but other than that he couldn't determine who it was.

He glanced back at the note.

'_I have loved you with an everlasting love and I desire nothing more than to be in your heart until forever ends.'_

* * *

**This story in the next chapter will start right when Jack takes over Oz and is about to show his memories. SO! Warning spoiler alert!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oz was just as shocked as Leo. His arm was outstretched giving the signal that allowed a chain to fly through Leos chest. His whole body trembled in horror. He realized it wasn't he who did it but someone else. "W-why...why...Why did you you do that?! JACK?!"

Jack closed his eyes in the mind of Oz. It wasn't that he didn't feel bad because in honestly, he felt horrible but he forced himself to continue for his motive. He forced himself to not feel **ANYTHING **but anything for his motive. He'd do anything for **her...**

He held onto Oz tightly from behind, hugging Oz's head to his chest and whispered into his ear. "Oz, that boy is still alive... You have to finish him by using the power of B-Rabbit."

Oz felt a shiver go down his spine as Jack whispered into his ear. "B-but I don't want to..."

He kept going. "Glen is extremely powerful...and dangerous...but most of all... he's a great **hindrance**." Carelessly he dropped Oz. He breathed in a large breath and smiled. "You were the light in the dark of my world. I never realized it because I was so blind. You were always there...And you're all I'll always need, **Alicia!**"

Jack looked at Oz who was passed out. "Are you dreaming, Oz? Or are you catching glimpses at my memories?"

* * *

He ran, ran as fast as he could to get away from that house hold he was forced to call home. His mother was insane. One moment she was praising him for looking so much like his father and the next smacking him, blaming it on him that it was his fault her lover never came back for her. No nine year old was supposed to go through this. Tears ran down his cheeks and he gasped for breath while leaning on a tree. He was terrible hungry, he had run out out of the house during lunch time and been running for at least a good half hour. He could feel his eyelids start to shut and himself falling to the ground.

Jack heard a voice but couldn't make out any words. Looking up that's when he saw, **her**. She had natural curly dark brown hair falling to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She wore boys clothing, that was to be considered unappropriated for a girl. But what caught his attention were her eyes. They were a light blue, almost white and he was pretty sure that if you looked from a certain direction they would be.

Before he could finish his musing darkness enveloped his senses.

* * *

Jack could feel something shaking his shoulder, something warm. It finally clicked that it was a hand trying to wake him from unconsciousness. He opened his eyes to try to see but winced at the sunlight. His vision was blurred but he blinked multiple times to clear it up. He was staring up at the girl he'd seen before passing out. She smiled. "Hello."

He hesitantly sat up with her across from him in a crouching position. "...Hello..."

"I heard panting in our backyard, past the lake so I went to investigate and stumbled upon you. You weren't passed out long."

"I see..." It was than that he processed the 'our backyard' part and froze. "I'm so sorr-" Cue stomach growl.

He blinked. She blinked. He blushed in embarrassment all the while she laughed at his expense. Standing up she offered him a hand. He stared at it blankly. "You must be hungry! Let's go to my house!" She beamed.

Jack took her hand and stood up with her help. He hesitated before replying, "I don't know..."

"Come on!" She dragged him by his hands.

"W-w-wait!" He exclaimed nervously.

He was ignored and dragged past trees and a small pond. Eventually he followed willingly and the brown haired girl dropped his hands. "Here we are!"

He followed the direction of her finger and his mouth fell open. He couldn't believe that a house like this would be in a back water country like this and so close to his house. It was a mansion! "Are you coming?"

Jack turned his attention back to the girl who was already far ahead of him, he ran to catch up but ended tripping. "Ow..."

He turned his head up and saw the girl already crouching in front of him. She laughed and smiled a smile that lit up her whole face. He was dazzled by it's beauty that the smile caused him to smile too for the first time in years. "What's you're name?"

"Jack, Jack Vessalius."

"Well Jack, I'm Alicia, Alicia Eloi."

**_And that was how we became best friends._**

**_And that was how I found a place to call home._**

* * *

**Review! Hope you liked it! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Eloi Family was a high middle class noble family. They were blacksmiths that made weapons for a living. The mansion they owned near Jack's house was a vacation house while the main house was outside Sablier. It seemed though Alicia's father liked this house better. He came to quickly realize that the Eloi's didn't just have a decent status but we're indeed good people. Almost everyday Jack would sneak out of the house to visit Alicia. Her father and brother didn't seem to mind him at all. He thought being the son of a lower class noble's mistress that they would say ugly things like others did, but he was proven wrong. Duke Eloi and his son, Nicholas, had walked in together to see him practically stuffing food in his face.

Jack expected them to scrunch their faces in disgust but just like Alicia, they laughed. Nicholas, who told him to call him Nick and was 5 years his senior, had only said, "Slow down kid, you might choke!" Which caused his blooming face to redden in embarrassment. Duke Eloi had ruffled his hair and asked, "Who is this young man?"

He answered with a stutter of his name. He could tell the two new who he was by the look in their eyes but chose to ignore it. He was most appreciative of this.

Now here they were, 3 months later.

* * *

It was mid July that they sat inside Alicia's room reading books in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Jack, remember the song I was writing?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"My brother helped me out and it's finished!" Alicia clapped her hands together, smiling brightly.

His eyes lit up in excitement. "Really?!"

She nodded rapidly. "I want you to be the first to hear it!"

Jack's heart warmed at the thought of being the first to hear something Alicia wrote herself, but of course with the help of her brother. He'd been baffled when he walked in on her piano lesson, she played like a professional. They ran down the stairs in a hurry, to the music room.

Alicia sat down on the piano bench with Jack right beside her. Her fingers ran over the piano keys and she took a deep breath.

_I look back on this day and think..._

**So everything that makes me whole**  
**Belongs to you I'll give heart and soul**  
**I'm yours **

_How could I have forgotten..._

**Hey, **  
**I've never laughed like this in my life**  
**Forgetting all of the bitter strife **  
**I know **  
**I've made mistakes **  
**Even so **  
**I'm glad I kept my feet on that path **  
**Because it's brought me to where I am today **  
**I'm here with you **

_How you made me laugh as a child..._

_How you made me forget the bad things in my life..._

_How glad I was to meet you..._

**I'll keep my head held high **  
**Always looking at the not too distant sky (And I promise you)**  
**We will go far where the stars all are **  
**'Cause we'll be connected by our joining hands **  
**Smile and all of my tears dry **  
**And this love of our will never die**

_How I promised myself I'd never leave you..._

**The two of us have something precious **  
**We must protect no matter what (oh my dearest)**  
**But there will come a time (oh my dearest)**  
**When our own strength alone won't be enough (ahh)**  
**Even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way **  
**And even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away**

_How I forgot how much you meant to me..._

**I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark you see **  
**(Oh my dearest)**  
**I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me**  
**(Oh my dearest ahh)**

_How you did indeed envelope all the darkness around me..._**  
**

**So everything that makes me whole**  
**Belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul **  
**I'm yours**

**Hey, in this world I can see so much beauty **  
**And happiness that I can't help but **  
**Believe we'll find it too**

_How much I believed in those words that together we'd be all we'd need..._

**There will come a time when someone accuses you of telling lies **  
**(Oh my dearest)**  
**And they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes **  
**Even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say **  
**And even if they make you wear a crown of thorns upon your head **

**I will stand and be the one **  
**To wipe away those tears you shed **  
**And when someone's hurt you **  
**Let me be the arms you can run to**

_I knew by making friends with someone as lowly as myself..._

_people would gossip..._

_So I promised I'd always stay by your side to help you through anything..._

**So everything that makes me whole **  
**Belongs to you; I'll give my heart and soul wah**  
**I'm Yours**

**One day you will understand all the mysteries inside my heart **  
**I will wait for that day praying that we will never fall apart (My Dearest)**  
**Even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away **  
**And even if I disappear I know that things will okay **

**I'll become eternal and will live on in your memory **  
**I'll never forget you and I hope you will remember me**

**You're my dearest treasure **  
**And for you I'd take my heart and soul and I'd **  
**Risk it all**

_How you became the treasure I had to protect..._

_How you gave me a place to call home.._

**_But..._**

**_Even than I forgot when IT_**_** happened..**._

* * *

**Hope you like! Review! BTW I don't own the song, lawl, it's from Guilty Crown called My Dearest.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two figures could seen fighting with swords on the stone fence of a mansion. It was as if they were dancing, but it didn't last long, The smaller of the two figures was able to get the upper hand, the sword of their now disarmed opponent flew above, and they caught it. Laughter filled the air. Alicia pointed her sword at the now disarmed Jack. "Looks like I win again, Jack."

Hands held up in defeat, he laughed. "Looks like you do."

Nick, who had been watching the two teenagers, grinned and called, "Lunch is ready!"

The two teenagers eyes lit up as they both exclaimed, "Food!" And with that being said, jumped off the fence and ran to the back porch, where lunch was served. Sadly, not like most of the time, Alicia's father wouldn't be joining them because he was out on business.

Nick laughed at their childish antics. They began to eat when he told his sister, "You're medicine is right there." He pointed to a piece of paper.

Alicia grimaced, but picked it up anyway, holding it up to her lips and letting the medicine slide down. Jack watched Alicia and a flash flew by of when he remembered her telling him about her being sick. It was a couple months after their meeting and they'd been playing tag. She had sometimes coughed softly in the time of them being together and brushed it off, saying it was nothing but that time she hacked up blood into her hand, proceeding to pass out. The maids and her brother got her into her bed where he had waited a hour before she woke up. Jack had asked Nick what was wrong with her but he said Alicia should explain to him. So, when she woke up he asked her. She had smiled sadly at him and explained that ever since she was born she's had a weak body and is consistently sick with something that none of the doctors know so, they can only treat the symptoms.

After watching her over dramatically gulp down her tea to get the nasty taste of medicine down her mouth, Nick asked, "Alicia, do you remember what tomorrow is?"

She blinked cluelessly at him along with Jack before they turned to each other and shrugged at Nick. "Uh, Thursday?"

Nick face palmed, he whispered, "Why do I even bother?" Sighing he explained, "Tomorrow, your going to visit Aunt Cecilia."

"What?!" She asked disbelievingly, eyes wide. The cake on the fork that was on the way to her lips, fell off and back onto the plate.

Jack's own eyes widened considerably, he started feeling the disappointment of not being able to see Alicia for a couple of days creep into him. There was a small flicker of hope that it was a mistake but, it was soon squished when he remembered last week they were indeed, informed about tomorrow. His shoulders sagged.

Nick sipped at his tea. "It's to be expected, you're fifteen now, pretty soon you'll be introduced formally to society."

"Pretty soon being three years away? Sounds like plenty of time to me..."

Her brother snorted. "You'd be surprised. Oh, and you'll need to wear a dress. We can't have you look inappropriate in front of our dearest aunt."

He muttered the last bit sarcastically. Alicia knew that it was true, if her aunt knew her to wear boys cloths she'd have a fit. But she still whined out, "Do I need to?"

Nick reached across to ruffle her hair. "Yes, Ally. You know as well as I do how Aunt Cecilia would respond."

Alicia pouted but than looked at Jack and smiled brightly. "You'll see me off, won't you Jack?"

Jack nodded with a smile of his own. "Of course, I'd never miss a chance to see you in a dress." He teased.

She pouted again and stuffed the cake she had on her plate down into her mouth. "Your so mean to me~"

The two males only laughed.

* * *

Here the two laid down on their backs, looking up at the stars in the night filled sky with a comfy blanket wrapped around them, as the two huddled close together pointing at the different constellations they found. "Ooo~ Jack, look there's Aries!" She pointed in the direction of said constellation. "Do you see it?"

Following her finger and trying to find it, he shook his head. "No I don't see it."

Alicia got up and held out a hand for him to take. He did. Than she got behind him, putting her chest on his back and lifted his right hand index finger to point in the sky. "Right there see..." She pointed to one star to another and he recognized the shape the pointed out stars made.

Excitedly he turned his head toward her. "Ye-yeah..." He had realized how close her face was that rested on the edge of his shoulder.

She looked at him too, smiling, but seeming to realize their close proximity herself, it slipped off. "Jack..." Slowly they parted, but their eyes never parting from one another. Here they stood a centimeter less than arms length away, and everything seemed perfect in that moment. The night lit by the full moon and the stars that decorated the sky, blanket forgotten on the ground where they had been lying down wrapped up in it, huddled together only moments ago. The pond that reflected the lit sky and bounced off the light to their faces as the two stared at each other. Both of them were afraid their hearts were about to pop out of their chest as they slowly leaned into each other, heads titled slightly, eyes half lidded and lights blushes covering their cheeks.

It was perfect...Until the moment was ruined when Alicia abruptly pulled back and hacked violently into her hand. Jack's eyes widened and he put his hands on her shoulders worriedly. "Alicia! Alicia! Are you okay?!"

She lifted her eyes to meet his worried gaze and removed her hand from her mouth to reply shakily. "I-I'm f-fine...No need to worry-y. I should probably get to bed."

He nodded and bent down picking up the blanket, holding out to her. She pushed it back to him with the shake of her head. "You take it, it's chilly out and you're the one who has to walk home."

He tried to decline. "But you..." He was silenced by a finger on his lips.

She smiled, walking backwards towards the direction of her house. "Goodnight...Jack." A small wave.

"Goodnight...Alicia."

* * *

Jack ran as fast as he could, he was late! Alicia had said she'd be leaving around twelve in the afternoon here it was already twelve by the time he go out of the house. He had to hurry, he had to because it'd be the last time they'd see each other for a couple of days. Finally, the trees were partings, revealing the pond that they loved to always hang around and past the house. Panting, his lungs begging for oxygen, he stopped when he saw Alicia. There she was, in front of a carriage that would take her to her aunts, in a green dress. Green. If Alicia was forced to wear a dress she always insisted that it'd be green. Why, he never asked.

It was obvious she was looking for someone the way she shifted nervously and how her eyes frantically searched for something. Than she spotted him, who was leaning against the mansion wall for breathe, and her eyes lit up. "Jack!" She waved frantically, gesturing for him to hurry over.

Said boy jogged the rest of the way toward her, a grin visible on his panting face. "I almost thought you weren't going to make it!"

He scratched the back of his head, laughing lightly he said, "Yeah, I thought I wasn't going to either." She laughed too but stopped when he shifted nervously, giving him a questioning look. Taking the hand hidden from behind his back he thrusted his arm in front of himself and her. His hand revealed 5 white daisies, two of them were missing half of their petals and the other three missing a couple of petals. He blushed, "O-on the way I-I just happened to notice them so, I picked them for you. T-they kinda got messed up on the way here, s-", he was interrupted by Alicia taking them without any hesitation.

She inhaled the smell of the daisies and smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Jack."

"Your welcome."

They stood there silently gazing at each other as if they had forgotten how one another looked. Nick, who had been watching from a little ways away, finally stepped up and called, "Alicia, it's about time you got going."

Both glancing at Nick, she nodded, stepping into the carriage and sat down on the corner seat next to the window. She waved at Jack and her brother as the carriage moved. She could feel as if something bad was going to happen any moment, that suspicious tug of worry in her heart, foolishly ignoring it.

* * *

Jack waved as the carriage set off, smiling sadly. There was a tug at his heart, as if something bad was going to happen, but he ignored it.

_I shouldn't have._

It was when the carriage had almost gotten down to the edge of the stone fence that the accident happened. The horse had abruptly stopped, seeming to into a panic over something and ran diagonally. Jack and Nick watched on in horror as the carriage side banged against the edge of the fence, went into the trees, allowing them no more vision of the results. They ran, hoping, praying that Alicia was safe.

* * *

Alicia didn't know what was really going on. She had heard the frantic yelling of the driver for the horses to calm down. Than she was thrust backward in her seat. She was sliding from left to right. She was suddenly thrust forward by the impact of collision force and slammed her head into the edge of the opened door that attached it to the carriage. Immediately, she blacked out.

* * *

He ran desperately hoping that she'd be okay, that Alicia would be fine.

_Desperately hoping my light hadn't died._

He and Nick followed the wheel tracks and found the end result. The carriage door had been ripped off, god knows where. The back right wheel broken off a few feet away and the others a little messed up. The edges of the carriage ruined and window sheets messed up. Than there was a hand sticking out from the door. Jack rushed forwards and what he saw made his heart stop. Eyes wide he look at Alicia who was passed out on the floor of the carriage, parts of wood that belonged to the carriage around her and the bleeding from her head.

_**And that was when I felt a crack...**_

* * *

**Hello hello! I hope you like it...I'm kinda depressed I haven't got a single review, follow or fav. Q.Q **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

He felt empty like all those years ago, only worse.

His lifeless eyes, even though he was still indeed alive which could be told be the beat of his heart, stared at Alicia. She was laying down in her bed, looking dead. So pale that it was unnatural, and the loss of weight barely but still visible to his all too observant eyes. She was in a coma, the doctor said by the trauma to her head. Many people didn't make it out of comas, usually dying of starvation.

It had been almost a month and Jack was losing his mind. His life at home was getting worse and his best friend, his reason, was dying. He felt so, so alone in the world even with Nick and Duke Eloi with their failed attempts to comfort him. Everyday, he wrote a letter to her that he kept in a chest about his day. In a way they comforted him. Slowly, he was losing his sanity.

Today he decided he would leave, run far away. Running away from his abusing mother. Running away from seeing his best friend die, hoping to preserve his memories of her that they shared.

Picking up a piece of paper and a pen he began to write.

_"Dearest Alicia,_

_ It's already been 27 days, the worst of my life. Everyday I come to see you, and I feel as if I'm about to cry every time I do. Mother's been abusing me more than ever and I'm slowly losing my sanity. I'm not strong mentally, I am easily broken and you were the thing that kept me from breaking. The doctor says there's not a good chance you'll wake up and starve within the next month. I can't stay to see that happen, I need to run away from this life that has been cursed upon me. So, forgive me if I seem to be abandoning you if you do indeed wake up. I can't bare seeing the little girl crouched down in front of me with a smile that made me happy rot, or else I will too. _

_ Love, Jack Vessalius_

* * *

_**Exactly 21 days later...She suddenly appeared before me, black hair and red eyes. Her name was Lacie. It was obvious that she didn't belong in this dimension...And the funny this was, is that the first time I saw Alicia's eyes, I thought the exact same thing.**_

_**She was the first person beside Alicia, Nick and Duke Eloi who looked me in the eyes instead of down their nose.**_

_**She sang a song that was very sad. But since she was the one humming it...And since she said she liked it...And she laughed...I...I...decided that I liked it too.**_

_**But in the back of my mind...I couldn't help but be reminded of Alicia when she smiled and laughed as she use to sing for me.**_

* * *

_She was running..._

_Where?_

_Towards the light, the path seemed to go on forever._

_But that was when she saw it...A white Pegasus with clear purple eyes._

_**And that was when Alicia Eloi opened her eyes coming to the world once again.**_


End file.
